Blaine Anderson's Four Step Plan
by skitzzy
Summary: Kurt's not really comfortable with touching people, so Blaine comes up with a four step plan to make him comfortable... as friends of course. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Blaine Anderson's Four Step Plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way._

_A/N: This story takes place before Original song and doesn't exactly follow the Glee episodes. There's also an OC in it, I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. Thanks for reading!_

_-Oliver K. Rowe  
><em>

Chapter One:Prologue

Kurt Hummel really isn't the touchy-feely type. He doesn't like the weird feeling he gets after someone holds his hand, he just really wants to wash his hands right after. Hugs are okay, as long as they aren't too intimate. Kisses, well, all the kisses he's had so far weren't exactly enjoyable. Brittany was okay, she tasted like lip gloss, but her lips felt heavy and awkward against his, and Kurt didn't even want to think about the kiss Karofsky had given him. The only people he really lets come close to him are his dad, Mercedes, Carole, and on special occasions, Finn.

Blaine on the other hand, is the total opposite.

The first day Blaine sees Kurt, he shakes his hand. Kurt isn't taken aback at the fact that Blaine gave him a handshake, which was perfectly normal, it was actually the _way _Blaine gave him a handshake. He grasps Kurt's hand a little too tightly, lets his thumb graze across his knuckles, and his touch lingers a little too long before he pulls away. Kurt almost gapes, because he's never had a handshake like _that _before and he wonders how Blaine can look so nonchalant about it. Though it doesn't end there, Blaine actually holds Kurt's hand when he takes him to the senior commons room. Kurt feels conflicted about this, he just met the guy a few seconds ago and he does feel a bit uncomfortable with Blaine's hand in his, but on the other hand he feels a flip in his stomach and feels his face flush. It feels good, but like an odd kind of good.

It also feels a bit strange when Blaine straightens out his lapel before starting his impromptu performance of Teenage Dream. He just looks so confident and sure of himself. Kurt's never met anyone who's so comfortable with touching people, well, besides Santana of course.

* * *

><p>Just the day after Kurt transfers to Dalton, he gets a massive amount of texts from New Directions, mostly from Mercedes, who's begging Kurt to spill about his first day at Dalton and, of course, Blaine.<p>

Kurt lies on his bed; iPhone in hand, scrolling through his messages. He finds seven from Mercedes, and reads the latest one she sends him.

_Is your day at Dalton going well for you? Or more importantly, how's Blaine? ;) –M_

Kurt sighs, and sends Mercedes a quick text back.

_Blaine's fine 'Cedes; so is Dalton. And what's up with the wink? I miss you though.–K_

Though Kurt knows perfectly well what Mercedes' extra wink was about, the day Kurt met Blaine he immediately sent Mercedes at least 20 messages gushing about how great Blaine was. It was obvious that Blaine didn't like him though; he only wanted to be friends. Kurt needed to get that through Mercedes' head. He also needed to get it through his own head. Blaine didn't like him anymore than a friend and that was that, and Kurt needed to start feeling that way too, even if Blaine had the most delicious arms and amazing eyes.

No, stop it Kurt, bad Kurt. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions. No thinking about Blaine as more than a friend.

Just then, Kurt hears a knock against his door. His clock reads 11o'clock and he wonders why anyone would be at his dorm room this late. Kurt groans and flings his phone on his bed. He quickly checks himself in the mirror and notices that his hair is messed up and his shirt has wrinkled from lying on his bed for so long. He instantly reaches out his hand to smooth out the wrinkles on impulse, but then he remembers that whoever knocked the door is the one bothering him, and he shouldn't be the one to look nice for them. Kurt just sighs as he reaches for the doorknob, ready to shoot a sarcastic comment at whoever is at his door this late at night.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Blaine asks with a smile played across his lips. Kurt looks up from his spot in the doorway, a bit surprised that Blaine would be here this late at night. He looks at Blaine, and admires how effortlessly scrumptious he looks. Blaine's hazel eyes shine beneath a thick curtain of black eyelashes and little flecks of green flicker under the light in the hallway. His hair has obviously been de-gelled; it looks curly and soft. There's a loose springy black curl that falls in front of his eyes and Kurt has to resist the urge to brush it away. He's wearing a red t-shirt that shows off his lean body perfectly and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms that hang low on his hips. Kurt notices a smooth expanse of skin from where he is and all he can think of at the moment is _wow. _

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice interrupts Kurt's thoughts and he watches as Blaine nervously runs a hand through his curly locks. By now, Kurt notices that his mouth is hanging open like a goldfish so he quickly shuts it and smoothes out his shirt nervously. He really wishes that he wasn't in his dad's oversized _Hummel's Tires and Lube _t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants at the moment.

"Oh… Oh yeah… um... ok." Kurt manages to sputter nervously and he wants to smack himself for not coming up with anything better than "ok". Just the thought of Blaine in his room makes Kurt's brain feel mushy and he struggles for words as Blaine takes a seat on his bed.

"Hey is this your phone?" Blaine asks as he picks up Kurt's silver iPhone. Kurt nods absentmindedly as he shuts the door of his room.

"Yeah."

"I like your background." Blaine grins as his fingers brush over the screen of Kurt's phone and…

Oh my god.

Kurt immediately flushes once he realizes what Blaine's talking about. He quickly pulls his phone out from Blaine's grip and shuts it off, the picture of him and Blaine at the Lima Bean fading into black on his screen.

"Oh god. You must think I'm such a creeper." Kurt squeaks and he buries his face into his hands in embarrassment.

"What? No! I think it's sweet." Blaine quickly replies and he pulls Kurt onto the bed with him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Kurt tenses up from his touch. Things just got so much more awkward.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt removes his face from his hands but ignores Blaine's gaze, his face is already red enough and he doesn't need to blush more.

"C'mon Kurt, look at me." Blaine says and he lifts Kurt's chin with his hand. Kurt feels himself blush even harder from Blaine's touch as he stares into his eyes. His skin feels tingly and warm from Blaine's hand, he feels something tumble around in his stomach, and his back straightens up in alert. Kurt swallows as he looks into Blaine's hazel eyes. They are soft and understanding. Blaine notices how uncomfortable Kurt looks, but decides not to say anything, instead he removes his hand from Kurt's chin, and stuffs his hand in his pocket, fondling for his own phone. Kurt relaxes a bit and takes a deep breath.

"If it makes you feel any better," Blaine says as he flips open his own phone, "I have a picture of you and me as my screensaver as well." Kurt smiles at the photo of him and Blaine in Kurt's car. Blaine's grinning at the camera, his fingers sneaking from behind Kurt's head, forming two bunny ears. Kurt's smiling at the camera, clueless as to what Blaine's been doing the entire time. Kurt gasps playfully and smacks Blaine's arm.

"I can't believe I never noticed that!" Kurt giggles and Blaine smirks back at him. He closes his phone and drops it back into his pocket.

"So, how was your official first day at Dalton? Anything like you expected?" Blaine asks, scooting closer to Kurt.

"It was pretty good. The subjects are considerably harder than McKinley's, but I expected that. I like the French teacher though." Kurt replies while toying with his sheets between his fingers.

"Yeah, Madame DuBois is pretty cool. I'm glad you had a good day today." Blaine smiles as he wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tenses up at his touch again. Blaine looks confused.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine frowns and removes his arm from Kurt. He turns towards Kurt with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." Kurt squeaks and he plays with his fingers in an attempt to distract himself from Blaine.

"Are you uncomfortable with me touching you? I can stop if you want me to; I know I can be pretty touchy-feely around my friends. This is probably all my fault." Blaine looks at Kurt worriedly and Kurt immediately snaps his head up.

"Oh no Blaine; you're great. It's just…" Kurt trails off feeling embarrassed.

"Just what?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm just not that used to human contact? Trust me Blaine; I'm in no way mad at you. I just… I just need to get used to this. I bet I'm going to sound like such a loser right now but, no one really touches me… I mean I'm just not used to… just not used to all of this." Kurt manages to finish nervously, he feels himself blush and he slumps his shoulders a bit. Oh god, what if Blaine thinks he some sort of a freak with no friends? He can't even take it when someone puts their arm around him. He shuts his eyes worriedly, afraid that Blaine will make a disgusted face at him or tell him how much of a loner he is. Instead Kurt feels the gaze of two warm eyes burn into his face.

"It's okay Kurt. I promise I won't touch you as much. Just tell me when you feel uncomfortable, okay? We can take it slow."Kurt feels relieved and chuckles nervously at this.

"You make it sound like we're in some sort of a relationship."

"I don't know, are we?" Blaine jokes and gives Kurt a pat on the shoulder before standing up.

"I think I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine gives Kurt a smile as he slips through the door.

Kurt sighs and falls back onto his bed. Why does Blaine say stuff like that? Why does he have to be so amazing and nice? It's getting incredibly harder to think of Blaine as just a friend.

* * *

><p>On the way back up to his dorm room, Blaine can't help but think of what Kurt said. He couldn't believe that someone as amazing as Kurt rarely got any contact with anyone. Blaine adores hugs and he's always cuddling with his friends. He can't imagine what it feels like to not have any human contact once in a while. The Warblers and his friends are all pretty grabby, but it's fun to show some physical affection. Blaine knows that the where Kurt came from, people weren't exactly loving, but he never imagined that Kurt rarely got touched by someone other than his dad. His brain racks for a few second before his lips curl up in a gentle smile. Blaine decides right there and then that he would help Kurt get used to this; Kurt needed to be loved… as a friend of course, because Blaine knows the last thing Kurt needs is a boyfriend, and because Blaine only likes him as a friend. Right? Even though Kurt's probably the most gorgeous boy Blaine's ever seen… No Blaine, cut that out. The only thing Kurt needs is a strong friendship and someone to be there for him right now, not some dork with a raging crush. Blaine sighs as he reaches his room. He unlocks his door and flops onto his bed, ignoring the questioning look on his roommate's face.<p>

"How was your date Blainey boy?" His roommate, Alex smirks, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Blaine groans a throws a pillow in his direction.

"Oh shut up Alex. Kurt and I are only friends. That's all." Blaine flickers off the lamp next to his bed and buries himself under the covers.

"Hey! I was reading something." Alex protests in the dark, and Blaine just rolls his eyes.

"Goodnight Alex, now shut up and put your book away. It's past curfew anyways."

Alex grunts and mumbles something under his breath about how much of a goody-goody Blaine is and how he hates it whenever Blaine's on his period.

Blaine buries himself deeper into his bed, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, his mind flickering to Kurt every few seconds. All he needed to do was make Kurt feel loved, in small ways and eventually big ones. And at that moment Blaine decided that he would make a plan. A plan to make Kurt feel loved and used to physical affection. All he really need was some good natured scheming and a little help from Wes and David. Yep, this was going to work. And as perverted as it sounded, Blaine Anderson was going to touch Kurt… in a _friendly_ way that is.


	2. Chapter 2: Hugs

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_A/N: Oh wow guys! Thank you for all the reviews, they really made my day. Just another warning out there, this story does not exactly follow the Glee episodes. Thanks for all the love!_

-_Oliver K. Rowe_

**Blaine Anderson's Four Step Plan**

Chapter Two: Hugs

Blaine sighed and leaned his forehead against the door of room 361, debating with himself internally if this really was the best idea. Who knew what kind of sick and twisted plans Wes and David could come up with? If he told them he needed help trying to touch Kurt, he knew that the possibility of them taking it totally out of context would be great. He had two options at the moment, knock on the door and ask Wes and David for help, which could lead to victory or complete disaster and a never ending stream of sexual innuendos about him and Kurt, or he could just chicken out and spend days in his bedroom regretting not asking for help. Blaine certainly didn't want the latter, but he also wasn't too keen on David and Wes plotting his way towards making Kurt comfortable, sure they were both scheming masterminds, but _come on_; this was David and Wes he was talking about.

Without thinking, Blaine knocked on Wes and David's door. Immediately the sound of a crash mixed with Wes's shrill voice left Blaine rethinking his decision. Blaine flinched as the door flung open revealing a flustered looking Wes.

"Who is it!" David yelled from the inside of the room and Wes shot an irritated glance towards his friend.

"It's Blaine, David… Wait no! Stay away from my glass replica of my gavel David! My baby is fragile." Wes screamed back in reply, Blaine took note that Wes didn't look as composed as he usually did at the moment, his tie was off, the first few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his hair was sticking up in every direction.

"So what's up dude?" Wes asked as he looked back at Blaine.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, man. But let me warn you, David just had two cokes and three packs of pop rocks to see if he really would explode. Turns out that rumor isn't true, but it does make David extremely sugar and high and now he's convinced that jumping from my bed to his is some sort of game." Wes added with a grin and Blaine rolled his eyes as he entered the room. The entire room was fairly clean, except for the mess of sheets from where Wes and David's beds were. David was leaping from Wes's bed to his, his limbs flailing in the air every time he jumped. Wes quickly ran towards his bedside table, balancing his glass gavel and a pillow between his arms as he gave David a look that was somewhere in between being exasperated and amused.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and sat down on David's computer chair.

"David, sit down. DAVID! AUGH FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE WILL YOU JUST SIT DOWN?" Wes shrieked at David as he dumped a pile of pillows he had picked up from the floor and onto his bed. David responded by diving into the pile of pillows on Wes's bed and they flew through the air and knocked over something on Wes's desk.

"Okay that's it. I really have no choice but to do this David, you have pushed me way too far." All of a sudden Wes tackled David and landed with an _oomph _on his back, he quickly buried David's body beneath a pile of sheets, set a pillow on his back, and sat on top of him.

"Ow! Get…off...my… back!" David huffed between breaths as he tried to lift himself off and throw Wes off his back to no avail. After a few minutes of useless effort, David finally gave up with a pout and dropped his head back onto the mattress.

"So what brings you here to our humble adobe?" Wes asked from his spot on David's back.

"Er… Well…" Blaine blushed and shut his eyes.

"IneedhelptouchingKurt." Blaine finally sputtered after a few seconds of silence. David looked confused and Wes narrowed his eyes.

"Wait- what? Slow down Blaine. What did you say?" Wes questioned and readjusted himself on David's back. David groaned under Wes's weight and Wes shot him a smug smirk. Blaine took a deep breath before repeating himself; this was going to sound extremely awkward.

"I need help touching Kurt." Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead, waiting for David and Wes to start bursting out in hysterical laughter. Instead, he heard nothing. Confused, Blaine lifted his eyes towards Wes and David who were both shooting him serious looks despite their ridiculous position on Wes's bed.

"So, you need help with foreplay?" Wes asked in an attempt to sound serious but his voice quivered and his lips twitched upwards. When he saw Blaine's horrified face, he and David couldn't take it any longer, they both doubled over in hysterics. Wes started beating David's back with his fists like some sort of rabid ape as tears streamed out of his eyes and David grasped at the sheets underneath him struggling to catch his breath. Blaine groaned and slumped in his chair in response to the duo's antics.

"Guys! This isn't funny. AND NO I DO NOT NEED HELP WITH FOREPLAY! Jesus Christ, Kurt and I are just friends. Why does everyone assume I like him more than that? God guys, this is important." Blaine said, his voice sounding distressed and wary as he watched Wes and David laugh even harder.

"Will you cut that out? And anyways even if I DID need help with foreplay, you two would be the last people on this universe that I would ask for advice. I get around." Blaine added, staring pointedly at the pair. After a few minutes of laughter, the two finally stopped and caught their breaths. Blaine was not amused.

"A-Alright. So what exactly do you want us to do?" Wes asked as he absentmindedly flicked David in the back of the head when he tried to push him off him once again.

"Well, as you both know, Kurt and I are very good friends… I can see you snickering David! Anyways, it's just that Kurt's pretty… I don't know… solitary? He's just not exactly affectionate. I mean, he's so… perfect… Stop rolling your eyes Wes. But he's really uncomfortable with human contact, and I think that isn't right. He's been through so much and I think he deserves all the hugs and cuddles in the world. You know what I mean?"Blaine said and looked at David and Wes through his eyelashes.

"So I came to you two, I mean, I can't be so direct and forward with Kurt, he gets uncomfortable even when I just put my arm around his shoulder or something. I need you two to help me make a plan." Blaine added thoughtfully before straightening himself up in his chair.

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to help you make a plan so Kurt will be comfortable with you touching him?" Wes asked.

"Pretty much, yeah… as friends of course." Blaine confirmed and Wes and David's lips both curled into Cheshire cat grins at the same time. Blaine felt a bit scared; whenever the boys got that look he knew it would be trouble. Wes propped his bony elbows into David's shoulder blades and David let out a pained grunt.

"Well you came to the right place. Wes and I are geniuses… Well at least I am, Wes is just a stuck up asshole." David said as he glared at Wes. This deserved David a smack to the head.

"Let us converse in private for a minute." Wes added as he got off David's back and David let out a sigh of relief. He straightened out his back before following Wes towards the dorm's en suite bathroom.

"Excuse as us we speak in our conference room." David said seriously and closed the door, blocking out Blaine.

"This is perfect." David said as he leaned against the counter. Wes nodded in agreement.

"Yep, and I already have a basic outline of our plan. It's simple really, we do exactly what Blaine tells us, but we ignore the "just friends" part. That's obviously not what either of them wants. We all know they're helplessly in love. So we just add a little spin on our plan, but leave that part out to Blaine. Got it David?" David nodded and grinned at the smaller boy.

"Perfect. It's show time." Wes said as he opened the door and stepped back into the room, shooting Blaine a sly smile as he and David approached him. Wes slid beside Blaine's right and David slide beside his left. He grinned eagerly and opened his mouth,

"So here's what you do…"

* * *

><p>Blaine squeaked as David elbowed him in the ribcage.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work? What if this all backfires? Kurt will probably hate me…Oh gosh I don't want him to hate me! No, no, no let's just cancel this. Yep, yes, alright I'm not going to do this. Let's go." Blaine started to back away from the courtyard, but Wes quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back towards the direction that Kurt was.

"No backing down now buddy. You asked for our skills, we give them to you. And you know how long we spent making this plan. It'll be an easy three steps, and by the end of the week you'll have Kurt in your arms." David said. Blaine sighed and looked away, missing the discreet glance Wes and David both shared.

"Oh all right. I hope this works, and if it doesn't, than I swear you two will pay." Blaine swallowed the nervous lump growing in his throat and dragged his feet towards where Kurt was. At least Wes and David's plan seemed _decently _sane. He really wasn't expecting what they had actually told him to do, all he was supposed to do was talk to Kurt, invite him out for a coffee, and give him a tiny hug. It all seemed a little _too _normal for David and Wes, but maybe this would actually work. Overtime Kurt would get used to Blaine's tiny little hugs whenever they saw each other. It really wasn't bad.

Blaine felt himself grow jittery as he approached the countertenor; Kurt was sitting on a picnic table in the corner of the school's courtyard, there were piles of books and papers surrounding the boy. Blaine noticed how adorable Kurt looked when he was deep in thought, his eyebrows crinkled in concentration and he bit his bottom lip.

"Uh… Hey Kurt." Blaine greeted him as he stuck his hands in his pockets. All of a sudden Kurt seemed to snap out of his extreme state of concentration, his head popping up from his book and his face looking startled.

"Wha- Oh. Hey Blaine." Kurt added with a smile and twirled his yellow pencil in his fingers.

"Hey, so uh… what's up?"

* * *

><p>David and Wes both watched from behind the tree near Kurt's table.<p>

"This is all so deliciously perfect David."

"Exactly, now can we please start? I can feel it squirming in my hand. Ugh."

"Not yet. Wait until Blaine stands up." Wes replied and quickly gave Blaine the "ask him out for coffee" hand signal. Blaine jerked his head towards the pair subtly and stood up. David grinned and opened his palm to reveal a hairy spider.

"It's go time."

* * *

><p>Blaine noticed Wes's signal from his spot on the bench next to Kurt. He sent a quick nod in his direction and stood up with a smile.<p>

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me. You look like you need a break."

Kurt seemed to consider this for a second; he glanced towards Blaine and back at his books.

"Oh I don't know Blaine… I really need to study."

"Come on Kurt, you know you want to. It'll be fu-" But before Blaine could finish his sentence, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Oh hey Blaine, hey Kurt. How are you two doing on this fine day?" David greeted with a smile as he slid next to Kurt on the bench. Blaine frowned and clenched his jaw, why was David ruining this for him? This certainly wasn't part of the plan and Blaine was _this_ close to taking Kurt out for a coffee.

"Oh…You know… we were just about to leave, weren't we Kurt?" Blaine gave David a tight smile as daggers shot out of his eyes, he watched David slide a closed fist onto Kurt's textbook. _What the hell was David doing?_

"It's okay David, would you like to join us?" Kurt gave David a kind smile and Blaine wanted to murder David at the moment.

"Oh… Oh no it's fine. Have a good time." David said and gently patted Kurt's knee before getting up and sprinting towards Wes's spot behind the tree. Blaine shot a confused look at David's direction and…

Holy Shit.

Right on Kurt's French textbook sat a giant, hairy tarantula, basking in all its glory. He was seriously going to _kill _Wes and David. Kurt seemed to notice Blaine's change in countenance and shot him a concerned look.

"Blaine are you o-"

"Shhh, don't say a word and don't move a muscle." Blaine whispered, trying to do his best to avert his gaze from Kurt's textbook.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt demanded, looking at Blaine worriedly.

"Whatever you do, don't move."

Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes were behind his head and staring at his textbook. What was so fascinating about French conjugations? Kurt slowly spun around in his seat and shrieked in horror at the disgusting monster that was creeping along his book.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Kurt screamed before falling off his seat, thankfully Blaine quickly caught him on instinct.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod! KILL IT NOW! KILL ITT!" Kurt shrieked as he buried himself deeper into Blaine's chest, his eyes wide in fear. Despite their awkward situation, Blaine felt his heart flutter when Kurt had moved closer to him, even if it was because of a spider.

"NOO! No you can't kill it!" David screamed as he popped up from behind the tree and quickly scooped up the spider in his hand. Wes sighed and trailed after him.

"You can't kill him! He belongs to Nick, and trust me if this guy gets hurt, Nick will murder me."

"Come on David; let's get him back to his glass tank before Nick finds out."

Blaine watched as the two quickly ran towards the dormitories.

"Wh-What was that!" Kurt gasped, catching his breath.

"I have no freaking idea." Blaine replied honestly, what were David and Wes thinking? All of a sudden Blaine noticed that Kurt was still in his arms. From his position he could see how gorgeous Kurt looked, his face was flushed with a light shade of pink and his blue green eyes looked more beautiful than ever.

They stood in a peaceful silence, just looking at each other. He noticed how Kurt's ocean eyes stared straight into his hazel ones.

"Hey there." Blaine whispered softly and Kurt blushed, tearing his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Hi." Kurt smiled coyly and gently untangled himself from Blaine. Blaine felt a pang of longing when they separated.

"That was… interesting."

"Yeah, I suppose it was. I can definitely say my day wasn't boring. But I think I'll have to throw away my French book, I _cannot_ touch it after that horrific experience."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt gathered his items together, purposely avoiding his French book.

"Thankfully I was there to save you." Blaine waggled his eyebrows as he scooted closer to Kurt.

"My hero."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He noticed Kurt didn't tense up this time.

"I know."

Step one was complete.

_A/N: Sorry for the extra Author's note, but what did you think about all the David and Wes involvement? I'm wondering whether i should incorporate them as much as I did next time. Did you like it or do you want more Blaine and less David and Wes? Thanks again!  
><em>

_-Oliver K. Rowe  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Hands

_Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me._

_A/N: You all are so amazing! Those lovely little reviews you sent me brightened my whole week. I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated, I may or may not have been writing Klaine smut... Anyways enjoy chapter three! It's pretty fluffy._

-_Oliver K. Rowe  
><em>

**Blaine Anderson's Four Step Plan**

_Chapter 3: Hands_

Blaine sighed and leaned into his bed, his face stricken with a dreamy expression and a goofy smile spread on his lips. He giggled to himself and sighed, bringing his hands up to his heart. The past few days had gone by perfectly, after Wes and David's disastrous (yet effective) plan, Kurt had quickly warmed up to him. He would give Kurt a quick hug or pat on the shoulder every day after their usual study session in the common room and on Wednesday, at exactly 8:36 PM (The time and date was engraved into Blaine's head) Kurt had given Blaine a small hug and blushed in the most adorable way possible.

Blaine blew a stray curl away from his eyes and squealed into his cream colored sheets.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with Kurt?" Alex asked, his head bobbing up from his book as he quirked an eyebrow at the curly haired boy's direction. Blaine shrugged and bit his lip, a blush forming at his cheeks.

"Maybe."

"I take that as a yes Blaine, and by the way, you're not fooling anyone. Everyone at Dalton knows about your hopeless little crush on Kurt, well besides Kurt."

"Shut up." Blaine mumbled and he threw a pillow at Alex's direction. The boy ducked and caught it in his right hand with a snicker.

"You do realize your acting like some sort of love struck teenage girl out of one of those cheesy young adult novels, right?"

Blaine flushed at this, Alex was right; he was acting like a middle school girl with the love bug, but really? He couldn't help it, whenever he thought of Kurt his heart fluttered. Ok, so maybe Blaine did like Kurt more than a friend, but he was certain Kurt didn't like him back. After all, judging by Kurt's past crushes, he could tell he wasn't exactly Kurt's type. Finn and Sam were both tall, football players with tame hair. He on the other hand, was a short little hobbit with a mess of unruly curls and he sucked at football, even though he loved the Ohio State Buckeyes. He sighed and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm not the one reading _Pretty Little Liars_, Alex."

"My sister made me read it. And it's a good series okay?"

"I'm starting to have a hard time believing you're straight."

"You wish, man." Alex smirked and ran a hand through his brown hair before returning back to his book. Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up his iPod, scrolling through his lists of artists before he came to Katy Perry. With a click of his thumb, he blasted Teenage Dream through his earphones, remembering the day he first met Kurt.

He really needed to consult with Wes and David, Step 2 needed to happen soon.

* * *

><p>"So, I see that you've come for our counseling again, can't blame you though. We know we're irresistible."<p>

Blaine narrowed his eyes at a very smug David and Wes, who were both currently shredding up little pieces of napkin for ammo.

"Your plan was a disaster; you both scared the living hell out of Kurt."

"Ah, but you came back to us didn't you? And don't pretend like it didn't work. We've noticed the hugs you and Kurt have been sharing; we find it offensive that you think we're blind." Wes grinned as he started balling up the tiny pieces of paper and placing them in a neat pile in front of David.

"Ok fine, your right. It did work, but it was borderline insane."

"Who ever said we were sane? Oh look Wes! There comes Jeff and Nick, ready to fire?" David nudged Wes and stuffed a few balls of napkin in his cheeks before poking a straw in his mouth.

"Yes sir, fire the cannons matey! Captain Wes and David are ready for battle." Wes said with a serious expression on his face and David shot a spitball through the air, the first one landing square onto the back of Jeff's blond head.

"Hey! Wha-," Jeff turned around to find David and Wes trying to suppress smiles and Blaine cradled his forehead in his hands. Jeff just glared at David, whose cheeks were swelled up with spitballs, and nudged Nick, whispering something in his ear.

"Bro five man!" Wes held up his palm to David as soon as Jeff and Nick had turned around and were heading towards the cafeteria line. David broke into a huge smile as he hi-fived Wes, spitballs falling out of his mouth. Blaine flinched as David shrugged and threw them in the trashcan nearby, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Are you two done?" asked Blaine.

"Patience, Blaine. You need to tell us what you want us to do for step two."

"Well I've been thinking about how I should progress, step one was hugging, which is good. But where should I go on from there? So I thought, hand holding or cuddling? Which one's more intimate? Well after days of thinking, I think hands would be most suitable, it's intimate but not crossing the border of just friends, which is one border I won't be crossing soon. .. Stop smirking guys, I'm half Filipino not half Mexican, quit it with the racist jokes."

"So you want us to get Kurt to hold your hand?" David clarified to himself, giving Wes a glance.

"Yep. Just hand holding, and I would prefer it if you two didn't scare Kurt too badly this time." Blaine said, wincing at the memory of the Nick's tarantula, Cookiecake, on top of Kurt's French book.

"Oh it's really simple, Blaine. You just ask him." Wes replied as he leaned back in his chair, giving Blaine a breezy glance.

"Just ask… Wait what? That's all you two could come up with? Ask him? I can't just ask him! It'll look so weird! I mean just picture me, going up to Kurt, and saying Oh hey Kurt, I was just wondering if I could hold your hand in a total platonic way." Blaine looked distressed; he was expecting some sort of evil genius plan from the pair, not something so simple yet obvious. Honestly, he wouldn't mind something as crazy as they did last time; their last plan _did _actually work after all.

"Try thinking up something better, anyways you'll be fine." Wes added and nudged David in the shoulder.

"We need to get going anyways; I can see Jeff and Nick stuffing their cheeks with spitballs." Wes grabbed a confused looking David by the arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a very frustrated Blaine.

Blaine groaned and almost slammed his head on the table; Wes and David were no help at all. Looks like he was going to have to think of this one on his own.

* * *

><p>David followed Wes out of the cafeteria, he was really confused. Why was Wes passing up such a good scheming opportunity? There were endless possibilities, locking the two in a closet and blackmailing them into hand holding, handcuffs, and of course, some super adhesive glue. His brow furrowed as Wes dragged him behind the main stair case.<p>

"Ok I know you're probably wondering why I just told Blaine to ask Kurt, and if you're wondering if we're doing some secret plotting, we are in fact, not. " Wes said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? Why? That was a perfect chance!" David whined and Wes huffed in return.

"Look David, to be honest I think what I told Blaine will work. I mean did it with my ex girlfriend and she thought I was sweet. And let's be honest; if you have super glue in mind, and I know that you do, that wouldn't exactly make Kurt comfortable. Let's just leave our little Blainey Blaine to this one, alright David? Anyways, I have a feeling Blaine will be expecting us to do some extra scheming, and when we don't do anything, that'll drive him over the edge. And a paranoid Blaine is some great entertainment."

"Fine. But we better have a project in the future to make up for this."

"Oh believe me David, I already have something in mind." Wes gave David a sinister grin, before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards their dorm.

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned his head against his head board; he glared at his ceiling, challenging it to come up with a better plan than what Wes had given him. This was so unlike David and Wes, he would've thought that they would be dying to scheme something. Were they planning something in secret? Oh god maybe they were. Blaine shivered at the thought. He would have to be on his guard this week.<p>

Instead of thinking of David and Wes's maniacal ways, he tried to bring himself to a better place. Blaine recalled watching Kurt's hands earlier that day during free period; he was at the library, stalking behind a row of reference books, his eyes trained on Kurt as he copied notes onto a blank notebook. Yes, Blaine did feel like a total creeper, but he couldn't help it. He didn't have the nerve to go up to Kurt and ask him to hold hands right then, so instead he chose to admire his crush…er… friend, from afar. He figured he could spend the time he had studying Kurt anyways. Blaine peeked behind two thick encyclopedias, his hazel eyes flickering over Kurt's calm face. He gently trailed his eyes from Kurt's flawless complexion and eventually went down south towards his fast hand. He watched as his right hand scribbled down notes quickly and smoothly, his pencil sailing over his notebook paper. Blaine noticed how soft Kurt's hands looked and how dainty and perfect his fingers were. He had looked down at his own fingers and frowned, his fingernails were stubby and his fingers were thick. He looked back at Kurt's own fingers; they were long and elegant, like piano fingers. His nails were perfectly shaped, and unnaturally shiny. Was that nail polish he detected?

Blaine sat in his bed, smiling fondly at the memory. All of a sudden, he remembered something Kurt had said about his moisturizing routine… What was that?

_Blaine sat at the end of Kurt's bed, watching him spread layer of rose water scented hand cream expertly along his hands and at his freshly shaped fingernails. _

"_When you said moisturizing routine, I thought you only meant your face." Blaine grinned, and Kurt gave him an amused look from the mirror of his vanity._

"_Honey, when I say moisturizing routine, I mean moisturizing routine. Everywhere. Including my hands. "_

Blaine snapped out from his sudden memory of the conversation they only had days ago. He licked his lips at the thought of what Kurt had said, _everywhere. _Blaine could just imagine Kurt applying lotion to every plane and angle of his body, his hands running up and down his…

Oh god, how perverted was he?

Blaine groaned before lying down on his bed, this was not the time to being thinking about Kurt applying lotion to himself. He leaned his cheek against the bed and stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds. In a flash, an idea popped into his head. "_Including my hands…"_

* * *

><p>Blaine plopped down in front of Kurt feeling more confident about himself, he leaned his head cross the table and gave Kurt a smile.<p>

"Hi."

"Oh hello." Kurt replied with a small smile tugging at his lips as he dropped his cell phone into the front pocket of his black Dalton cardigan.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked and Kurt shifted his eyes amusedly towards Blaine.

"Just texting Mercedes, she asked if I was up for a haul at Sephora this weekend with Tina and Rachel. Naturally, I couldn't resist, I do need more skin care items for my regime."

"Well, speaking of skin care," Blaine scooted closer towards Kurt. "I was wondering if you could… uh… teach me a few things. My hands have been pretty calloused from years of guitar playing."

Kurt immediately brightened at this. He squealed excitedly in his chair and started listing things off the top of his head.

"Oh gosh Blaine this is perfect! I never pegged you to be into hand care, but oh this will be so much fun! I could give you a manicure!" Kurt beamed and Blaine chuckled nervously, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Tonight, it is a Friday after all. Come by my room at eight." Kurt decided and shot Blaine a gleeful look, Blaine nodded; he just hoped this would work.

* * *

><p>Blaine hesitated at Kurt's door; he swallowed nervously and tugged on the hem of his shirt. He had changed out of his Dalton uniform as soon as school ended, opting for a pair of sweats and his Warblers shirt instead. And <em>oh<em>, Kurt had changed out of his uniform as well. He quickly scanned the hallways, eyes wide and alert in case Wes and David happened to jump out at him.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt greeted him with a giggle and Blaine noticed the small area of skin that's uncovered from the v-neck of Kurt's t-shirt.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled and leaned against the frame of the door, trying to look remotely cool. He watched as Kurt played with his fingers nervously and glanced at Blaine, fluttering his long lashes coyly.

The two stood in silence for a while, Blaine watching Kurt, and Kurt swinging his arms nervously. All of a sudden, Blaine felt two arms wrap around his waist gently, he was surprised at first, but he eventually returned the gesture, bringing Kurt closer into him. He can't stop the wild, goofy grin from appearing from his face.

"Oh… Uh… I should probably let you in." Kurt mumbled, his cheeks a brilliant shade of red, and he stepped into his dorm, shuffling toward his vanity. Blaine followed behind the countertenor (He quickly scanned the hallways, eyes wide and alert in case Wes and David happened to jump out at him) , and sat on the chair that was directly across from the seat that Kurt had taken.

"So, shall we get started my little manicurist?" Blaine teased and Kurt gave him a little smile, accompanied with another one of his cute blushes.

"Go wash your hands, with soap and use the little bottle of bath salts I have by the sink. Soak them in warm water a few minutes after that."

"Oh… that sounds complicated. I think I'll need a little help." Blaine gave Kurt a sly little smile, and Kurt mumbled and stood up.

"Lazy, I know you don't need my help."

But he led his way to the bathroom anyways. Blaine smiled to himself and watched as Kurt leaned across the sink, adjusting the water.

"Come here." Kurt gestured to Blaine.

Blaine slid up against the counter and ran his hands under the warm water, letting the heat spread through his fingers.

"Kurt, you should wash your hands as well, scrub off all those little germs."

"Ok, I will as soon as you're done."

"Nuh-uh. We can wash our hands together, it'll be fun. Like a… like a hand washing party! Let's share the sink and kick some bacteria ass."

Kurt gave Blaine a glance, his big hazel eyes were begging him to come over and his lips were in a small pout. He looked so adorable at the moment that Kurt couldn't resist. Sighing, Kurt gave in and slid up next to the counter, placing his hands underneath the sink. Blaine smiled, his cheeks coming up to his eyes and brushed his knuckles against Kurt's.

"Oh look! You have the foamy kind of soap! I love this kind." Blaine reached for the little bottle and pumped at least half of the contents into his hand.

"It smells good, like apples." He added, before rubbing his palms together, giant bubbles and foam covering his hands.

"Blaine, you used almost all my soap!" Kurt tried to resist a smile and did his best to look irritated as he propped the little bottle back against the counter.

"That's fine. We can share." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and rubbed it against his, letting some of the soap land onto Kurt's palms. Kurt blushed and proceeded to wash his hands. Blaine smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were both currently lying on Kurt's bed. Blaine examining his hands, which were now soft and smelled like roses, thanks to Kurt's hand lotion. He even let Kurt paint his nails, not that he wouldn't let Kurt paint them in the first place; he would do anything for the boy. Kurt was studying his own nails, wondering if he had cut them too short.<p>

"Hey, you did a good job." Blaine said as he turned over on his side to look at Kurt. Kurt turned his head towards Blaine and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Although, I do like your hands better." Blaine added; his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, but he decided to take Wes's advice.

"Oh?" Kurt asked, his lips spreading a little wider.

"Yeah… Can I uh… Can I see them?" Blaine blushed and Kurt looked confused.

"See them?"

"Yeah, I mean… hold them… only if you want me to." He added and shut his eyes, afraid of what Kurt's reaction would be.

"Oh… I… Uh… I mean of course you can." Blaine's eyelids flew open in surprise, Kurt was biting his lip from smiling and his cheeks were a rosy tint of pink.

Kurt held out a hand, and Blaine took it gently into his own. He stared at the lines that traced through his palm and let a finger run over them. Gently, he laced his fingers through Kurt's and gave him a smile, his heart fluttering faster than ever.

"They're really soft."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, breathlessly.

"I love them."

They laid in silence, Kurt's smaller hand in Blaine's calloused ones, never once taking their eyes off each other.

Maybe Wes wasn't so insane after all, Blaine thought as his lips twitched into a small smile.

Step Two was complete.

_A/N: Yes there wasn't as much David and Wes in this, but i have something planned for our mischievous duo in the future. Thanks again!_

-_Oliver K. Rowe_


End file.
